


No Rest for the Witch-ed

by chaoticTransmissions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy flirts with everyone, First Meetings, Hidden Talents, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Secrets, She'll end up dating like ten people fair warning, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTransmissions/pseuds/chaoticTransmissions
Summary: Darcy Lewis is a witch. It's a fact she likes to keep on the down-low. But when Darcy gets a job at Stark Industries and starts meeting superheroes left and right, she discovers that keeping her secret will be harder than she anticipated.(Written through a series of connected drabbles where Darcy's powers are discovered by different members of the MCU)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163





	1. Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't catch it in the tags, this will eventually end up with Darcy dating/sleeping with/catching feelings for multiple people. Any polyam is consensual-- no one gets cheated on. There will probably be an endgame relationship but I'm not sure who it will be yet.

Darcy had been in New Mexico for almost two years when the job offer came. 

Currently, Darcy was sitting cross-legged on her tiny kitchen counter, eating cake for breakfast as Jane (Darcy’s boss/roommate/best friend) stared down the suit wearing lackey sitting at their kitchen table. What had he said his name was? Hoppy? Hippy? “He wants to just… hire me?” Jane asked, incredulously. “Just like that? He hasn’t even met me.”   
  


“Just like that,” Hoppy/Hippy agreed, looking bored. “Your reputation precedes you, Dr. Foster. Your latest paper on the--” he scanned the back of his hand, where Darcy could see something written in smudged ink, “--Einstein Rosen bridge made waves in the scientific community. Mr. Stark asked to have you on staff immediately after reading it.” Jane flushed, clearly pleased. Darcy smiled. It was nice to see her friend finally getting recognition after years of painstaking research. 

When Jane had first proposed that wormholes could be used to travel between worlds, she’d been laughed at. Now they were getting letters every few days from PhDs and science dorks wanting to talk to Jane or invite her to work with them. Most of the letters had gone straight into the trash. Jane was still bitter about how her theories had been initially received by most of the letter writers who were now singing her praises. Darcy couldn’t blame her. Hell, Darcy was still bitter about it and she’d become Jane’s assistant _ after  _ Jane’s theories on wormholes had made Jane the laughing stock of the scientific world. 

Tony Stark, perhaps hearing that Jane had been ignoring everyone else, had decided to send a member of his staff out into the desert where her makeshift lab was. He hadn’t come himself, of course. Tony Stark was a billionaire, celebrity, and tech company mogul who, if the tabloids were to be believed, spent too much time sleeping around and almost blowing his lab up to do much else. Still, Stark was one of the few high-profile scientists who hadn’t ridiculed Jane to the press a few years ago. Hence why Jane and Darcy were currently listening to this job proposal. Well, Jane was listening. Darcy was busy licking frosting off of her fingers. 

Happy, who Darcy finally remembered the name of, slid an envelope across the table to Jane. “I understand that you may need a few days to think about it, so I’ll leave you with some of the details. The job would come with a six figure salary. Full benefits, of course. Full access to whatever equipment you desire.” Happy glanced at Darcy who wiggled her eyebrows back at him. “The offer includes a position for your assistant, as well.” Happy stood up, nearly knocking his head on the rickety light above the table. “Call me when you decide.”

Despite Happy offer to ‘take a few days’, Darcy started packing almost immediately. It took only fifteen minutes of Darcy pointing out all the things in Jane’s lab that were duct-taped together and how it would be nice for the two of them to have health insurance again for Jane to cave. “Come on Janie,” Darcy begged. “Don’t you want to get out of this fucking desert? Aren’t you tired of the humidity? Because I am. It’s murder on my hair. And my magic. Did you know that witches have a lower tolerance for heat?” (That was bullshit and Jane knew it, but she doesn’t bother to call Darcy out on it). 

“Aren’t you a little worried about this?” Jane asked later that night when they were both packed. They were laying on the roof one last time, getting drunk and staring up at the stars. That was one thing about New Mexico that Darcy  _ would  _ miss. You couldn’t see stars like that in the Big Apple. “Stark has government contracts, Darcy. He’s an Avenger. We’ll be surrounded by people who have the eyes of the government, the media, and the world on them at all times. What if someone catches on about your powers?”

Jane was one of the few people-- aside from Darcy’s family-- who knew that she was a witch. Darcy had applied for an internship at Jane’s lab senior year of college. Darcy started the application process late and by the time her transcript cleared, there were only a few opportunities left. One was Jane’s internship, which no one wanted because it was in the middle of nowhere. Jane being a scientific leper at the time didn’t help either. But Darcy hadn’t cared about that. She was a political science major who only needed the six credit internship to graduate. 

But then Darcy had actually met Jane and they’d become best friends. Darcy soon discovered that she actually liked working for Jane. Although she still didn’t understand most of the complex science behind Jane’s research, Darcy was a great assistant. She made sure Jane was taken care of and didn’t become so consumed by her research that she forgot to eat or sleep. If there was one thing Darcy was good at, it was taking care of others. So much so, that it sometimes landed her in hot water.   
  


Four months into Darcy’s internship, one of the half-hazardly repaired machines in the lab has caught on fire, nearly taking the rest of the lab with it. When a wave of heat exploded outward from the machine, flames surging worryingly close to a stunned Jane, Darcy immediately used her magic to douse the flames. It was only after the fire went out that Darcy realized Jane was staring at her. More specifically at the tendrils of blue magic still leaking from her fingertips and into the smoke-heavy air. “Surprise?” Darcy said, then coughed.

Aside from Jane’s initial wave of scientific curiosity, Darcy’s boss took Darcy being a witch in stride. “It’s just science we don’t understand yet,” Jane told her as they scrubbed the soot off the floor. “Why would that scare me?” Darcy’s assessment of Jane as a friend was replaced by best friend almost immediately. Not long after the fire incident, Darcy finished her undergrad. After graduation, she’d decided to continue working for Jane until she’d saved up some money for grad school. The rest was history. 

Darcy's mind wandered back to Jane’s question about her magic. Despite Earth having its fair share of superheroes and aliens over the last forty years, old school magic was still mostly viewed as a fairytale. Which suited Darcy and other witches like her just fine. Not that it was some intensity kept, international secret or anything. There were plenty of communities where the old traditions were alive and well. But New World witches usually found it easier to just keep their magic on the down-low. Darcy was one such witch. 

“I’m not that worried about it,” Darcy reassured, taking a sip of her beer. Smiling, she clinked her bottle against Jane’s in an impromptu toast. Whatever happened, she and Jane were family. Nothing New York could throw at them would change that. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?"


	2. Thor

Avengers Tower was even larger in person and just as magnificent. Darcy let out a low whistle as she and Jane climbed out of the hired car that had come to pick them up from the airport. “Welcome to the Tower, ladies,” Happy said, climbing out of the vehicle and grabbing their bags out of the trunk. They’d only brought a few things; the rest of their bags were being shipped from New Mexico first class and professional movers would be hired to retrieve them. All on Tony Stark’s dime, of course.

Darcy felt a little like Cinderella-- if Cinderella was a lab assistant who could do magic. 

The sound of a trunk shutting echoed through the parking garage as Happy hefted a tote bag over his shoulder and headed toward a heavy cement door. The entrance to the parking garage had been down a nearly hidden alley and only opened to what Happy had told them was a retinal scan of the driver. Happy repeated the retinal scan at this door, followed by a palm scan. The door slid open, revealing an elevator.

“This building must be incredibly secure,” Jane remarked as the three of them stepped into the elevator. Interestingly, there were no buttons on the wall.

“State of the art,” Happy said. “Take us to the first level of the personal quarters, please.”

“Of course, sir,” said a voice from nowhere, startling both Jane and Darcy. “Allow me to introduce myself,” the voice spoke again, in a distinctly British accent. “I am Jarvis, the Tower’s artificial intelligence system. Mr. Stark designed me to monitor everything that goes on in the tower and protect the security and wellbeing of its residents.”

Jane looked intrigued. Darcy could practically see the gears turning in her head. “You must have fairly advanced sensors. Video cameras, thermal sensors, microphones… all hooked up to a central processor?”

“Correct, Dr. Foster.” As if the AI could register the surprise on Jane’s face (which he probably could) Jarvis said “I have access to information on all the tower’s residents. Including you and Ms. Lewis.”

“Hold up,” Darcy interrupted. This was getting a bit Bond villain for her. “You’re recording everything? Even the bathrooms?”

“Rest assured, Ms. Lewis. Only common areas are monitored. Private quarters and other sensitive areas, like restrooms, are not surveilled. I am able to monitor vitals and activate communication in the event of an emergency, however. Rest assured, tower residents may activate privacy protocols whenever they wish.” Darcy nodded slowly. She could live with that. She just needed to be careful about where she used her powers. She didn’t want Tony’s robot butler snitching on her.

As the elevator came to a stop, Happy spoke one more. “Tony is out of town at the moment, but Jarvis will assist you with anything you may need. There should be a welcome basket for each of you with an itinerary, Starktablet, and other information about the Tower in your kitchens. Your apartments are already basically furnished, and you’ll have access to a prepaid card to buy anything else you might need. Consider it a hiring bonus.” 

“Mr. Stark doesn’t hesitate to pull out the stops, does he?” Jane asked weakly as they stepped into the currently empty hallway. Darcy guessed that there were about fifteen apartments on this floor.

“He never does,” Happy said, rolling his eyes. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, gesturing to one door and then the one across the hall from it. “Ms. Lewis, you’re on the left. Dr. Foster, you’re on the right. This floor is mostly other lab and medical personnel. You will only have access to your residential floor unless you have permission to visit someone on another floor, in which case Jarvis will give you clearance. Remember, if you need anything ask him. Or call me. But preferably, ask him. Welcome to Avengers Tower.” With that, he was gone.

“Well,” Darcy said, turning toward her apartment door. “He didn’t give us keys…”

“It’s biometric and run through my system, Ms. Lewis,” said Jarvis’s disembodied voice. “It will unlock when you touch the handle.” 

“Oh.” Darcy pushed open the door, taking in the spacious apartment that would be her new home. It was tastefully decorated, if a little clinical for Darcy’s tastes. She’d change that soon enough. “Can you believe this Jane?” Jane shook her head, smiling mutely. They weren’t even paying rent, their contracts having listed the apartments as part of their benefits. Darcy thought she might vibrate out of her skin with excitement. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Darcy asked, hauling her stuff inside. Let’s unpack.” Four hours and a bottle of wine later (the fridges were even pre-stocked with beverages), they’d both unpacked the essentials and were finishing up a home furnishings shopping spree on Darcy’s couch. Jarvis had in fact been very helpful in coordinating the delivery and set up of all their purchases. Take out containers littered the glass coffee table. 

“Jane,” Darcy whined. “I’m hungry again. Hey, Jarvis?” They’d figured out that he would respond in private quarters only if called by name. 

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?”

“Just Darcy,” Darcy said absently “I don’t have the willpower to go grocery shopping until tomorrow, but is there somewhere we could secure snacks?”  
  


“Indeed, Ms. Lewis,” Jarvis replied, seemingly ignoring her request for informality. “There is a communal kitchen a few floors up.” Sure enough, when she and Jane got in the elevator, Jarvis took them directly there. The communal kitchen was located almost immediately outside the elevators, through a door to the left. Unlike the floor Darcy’s apartment was on, this entire floor seemed to be a communal space. Darcy could see a conference room, small gym, and a game room just from where she was standing.

“What’s the point of having a game room if no one can take the elevator there?” Darcy asked no one in particular as she followed Jane into the kitchen. Maybe she could snag some extra herbs while she was here. “Hey, let me know if you see any herbs so I can-- oof!” Darcy let out a grunt as she ran into Jane’s back. “Uh, Jane? You’re supposed to keep moving forward when you walk through a door.” 

“Darcy,” Jane whispered, urgently. Realizing something was up, Darcy stepped around Jane into the spacious kitchen. Standing on the other side of the massive kitchen island was Thor, God of Thunder. In his pajamas. Eating cheerios. 

“Greetings,” Thor said, setting his bowl down. He seemed unphased by their sudden appearance. “I am Thor, son of Asgard.”

“Holy shit,” Darcy whispered. No wonder you couldn’t take the elevator here. This was the fricking Avengers common area. Thor looked confused at her reply and Darcy hastened to correct herself. “Hi, I’m Darcy Lewis. Lab assistant to Dr. Jane Foster.” Darcy waited for Jane to introduce herself, but Jane was seemingly speechless. Social graces were not Jane’s strong suit. Darcy nudged her forward. “This is Dr. Jane Foster. Scientist extraordinaire. We start working in the labs on Monday.”

Thor turned his eyes toward Jane. They lingered much longer on the blonde than they had on Darcy. “Nice to meet you, Thor,” Jane finally mustered. The two of them held a long moment of smoldering eye contact. Darcy was thrilled. She’d never seen anything that wasn’t Science! related catch Jane’s attention like this.

“Sorry to barge in on your cereal time,” Darcy said. “We needed snacks and Jarvis didn’t tell us anyone was in here.” She shot a dirty look at the ceiling, but the AI was silent. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Thor said, nobly, going back to inhaling his cereal. He didn’t stop stealing glances at Jane, however. “Please, acquire your sustenance!” Jane finally blinked out of her stupor and raided the cabinet for some snacks. Darcy may or may not have stuck a few spice jars in her pockets. She’d been low on herbs before the move. Spell supplies were sometimes hard to procure in the middle of the desert. 

“You can take those out of my first paycheck, J,” she told the ceiling, then turned to Thor. “So, Thor, how are you liking Earth?” When the Avengers announced six months ago that a Norse God had crash landed on Earth and was now working as a superhero, the whole world (including Darcy) had been shell shocked. Other than seeing him fighting a few aliens or paparazzi shots outside restaurants, Darcy had heard little else about Thor: God of Thunder. 

Thor launched into a tale about how much he enjoyed Hot Pockets and the concept of Halloween and Jane and Darcy listened patiently. He reminded her more of a golden retriever with every passing moment. Jane said little, except for when Thor asked her what she was researching. When Jane explained her plan to expedite travel between the ‘nine realms’ as Thor called them, his eyes had practically glowed. “You have a brilliant mind, Jane Foster,” he said sagely. Darcy was worried Jane might faint.

After almost an hour of talking, Thor let out a mighty yawn. “Friends, I am afraid I must retire for the night,” the Norse God, who Darcy was now apparently friends with, proclaimed. Darcy pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Or crazy. Then she pinched Jane. 

“Ow,” Jane said, the dreaminess in her eyes fading to irritation. “Darcy, what was that for?” 

“Just reassuring you that you aren’t dreaming,” Darcy whispered. Jane shot her a withering look. Thor’s laugh rumbled through the room like the heat off a fireplace. He clapped Darcy heartily on the shoulder.

  
“Well met, Lady Darcy.” His eyes shifted to Jane and he grasped her hand in his own, much larger one. Bowing at the waist, he hovered his lips over her hand. Jane turned pink. “Well met, Lady Jane.” When Thor stepped back with a smile, Jane just stared at him blankly. Quickly, Darcy intertwined her friend’s arm with her own and tugged Jane backward. “Goodnight, Thor!” 

With one last smoldering look at Jane, Thor turned and headed for the door. His hammer (which Darcy had seen several times on TV) was still sitting on the kitchen counter, seemingly forgotten while he’d been making eyes at Darcy’s boss. Dropping Jane’s arm, Darcy strode over and grabbed the handle. It was warm and surprisingly light in her hand, considering that it appeared to be made out of solid, heavy steel. 

“Hey, dude,” Darcy called, then cringed when she realized it probably wasn’t the proper way to address a Thunder God. “You forgot your hammer thingy.”

“Ah, thank you La--” Thor turned, stopping mid-sentence to stare at the hammer in Darcy's hand. All the color drained from his face. He looked shocked. “You are wielding Mjolnir.”

“Oh,” Darcy said, glancing at ‘Mjolnir’ before quickly setting it down. Maybe she’d trampled on some kind of Asgardian cultural norm. “Sorry. Is that a no-no in Asgard? I didn’t mean to offend.”

“You do not understand,” Thor said, looking Darcy up and down in disbelief. “That is Mjolnir, ancient weapon of the Gods. It was forged from the hair of the Earth Goddess Sith and only those who are worthy of its power may wield it. No being other than I has been able to lift that weapon in a thousand years.” Darcy and Jane both made similarly strangled noises.

.

“You are no mere mortal, Darcy Lewis,” Thor said, his face pale as he himself lifted Mjolnir from her himself. Darcy chewed at her lip, feeling guilty. If she’d known the story behind the hammer, she would have never risked picking it up. Not that she would expect it to respond to her anyway. Darcy had a healthy dose of self esteem, sure, but she wasn’t any kind of chosen one or anything. 

“But I really am a mortal, big guy,” Darcy said. “I bleed and die and everything.” Thor didn’t look convinced. Darcy sighed. She was taking a big leap of faith here, but Thor seemed like a nice guy. Her instincts were telling her he was trustworthy and Lewis instincts never lied.

“I’m a witch,” Darcy told him. Jane inhaled sharply. Darcy had impressed on her many times how important it was for her gift to remain secret. “I’m from a long line of them, actually.” Thor eyed Darcy thoughtfully but didn’t look overly surprised. Magic must be old hat in Asgard. After a long moment, Thor’s sunny grin slid back into place.

“I have met many sorceresses in my time, Darcy Lewis,” Thor told her, “though none as powerful as you.” Darcy wasn’t sure about that, but she didn’t argue with him. She had no more insight into why she could lift Mjolnir than he did. “It’s an honor to meet you on this fateful day.”

“Uh, ditto,” Darcy replied. “Listen, Thor, no one but you and Jane knows about my powers so if you could keep it on the DL, I’d appreciate it.”

“But, of course, Lightning Sister!” Thor boomed, looking for all the world like a happy golden retriever. “On my honor, your secret is safe with me. Now that the matter is settled, I must retire for true this time. Until we meet again.” With one last appraising glance at Jane, Thor was gone. 

“Well,” Darcy said.

“Fuck,” Jane agreed. 

Fuck indeed. 


	3. JARVIS

Before they’d left New Mexico, Darcy had made a mental list of “wildest things that could happen when I move into Avengers Tower”. Somehow, a Norse God finding out she had magical powers less than 24 hours after she’d arrived had not been on that list. 

“Darcy, are you okay?” Jane asked, glancing between Darcy and the door Thor had just left through. “What if this turns into a problem?”

“It’s fine, Janey,” Darcy said, waving her hand and can of pringles out of the back of the cabinet. She couldn’t believe superheroes could eat junk like this and still look so good. Then again, they probably burned like 10,000 calories a day. “I believed him when he said he wouldn’t tell anyone. And like I said, it isn’t exactly a secret. Well, it’s kind of a secret but not--”

“It’s not Thor I’m worried about,” Jane interrupted, more than used to Darcy’s absent-minded rambling. Darcy cocked her head. Jane pointed at the ceiling.  _ Oh _ .  _ Right _ .

“Uh, Jarvis?” Darcy asked, leaning her hip against the counter. 

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?” The AI replied politely. 

“Just Darcy please,” Darcy said on instinct. “Could you like, erase that interaction from the feeds, please? I’m trying to keep the whole witch thing on the lowdown.” It was probably a longshot, but Darcy figured she should try. 

“Of course Ms. Lewis. The privacy of the tower’s residents is my utmost priority.” Darcy and Jane exchanged a surprised look.

“Even from Mr. Stark?” Darcy asked. He had programmed the AI, after all.

“Unless it’s a matter of security for the tower or its residents, Mr. Stark is no more privy to the lives of those who live here than anyone else,” Jarvis replied calmly. “The tapes have been erased,” he assured. “Your secret is safe with me, Ms. Lewis.” Some of the tension left Darcy’s shoulders.

“Thanks, J-man,” Darcy told the ceiling. She could have sworn she heard the AI chuckle in response. Darcy turned to Jane. “Well, this was not how I was expecting our midnight snack run to go.”

“Darcy--” Jane started, sounding worried.

“Don’t start, Jane,” Darcy interrupted, returning to the fridge to grab another bottle of wine. “It will be fine. It’s just one person who knows. And he swore he wouldn’t tell anyone. Well, and Jarvis but he swore too. I’m not worried about it.” And she wasn’t. She lived in a universe where superheroes and mutants were a thing. It was almost certain that some secret branch of the government knew about witches too. Even if Darcy's secret did get out, most people would probably view her as just another Captain America or Spiderman. Of course, magical and scientific enhancement were two very different things, but it was easier just to go along with such misconceptions. 

Jane didn’t look convinced, but Darcy just grinned and nodded her head toward the door. “Come on, let's go back to my room and you can tell me all about how you’re going to climb that Norse god like a tree.”

“Darcy!” 


End file.
